In the course of rearing calves, they are often fed a formula via a bottle. The bottle includes a removable nipple configured to resemble a cow teat to deliver a controlled amount of formula to the calf as the calf sucks on the bottle. The bottle is re-usable and washed before being re-filled with formula or another nutritional supplement.